<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch Me If You Can by ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242176">Catch Me If You Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789/pseuds/ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789'>ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789/pseuds/ScarletEyesInTheNight123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after parting at the World Tree, Gon and Killua meet again. Unfortunately for them, they're stuck in Leorio's apartment together for a week under shelter-in-place orders. </p><p>How long will it take for sparks to fly? </p><p>Maybe not as long as Gon thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Alluka Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter, KURORO LUCILFER (Hunter X Hunter), Killua/Gon, Killugon, Killugon Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time Alluka saw him, the World Tree was within reach. The last time she saw him, his smile was a broken puzzle piece that matched the tears sliding down Killua’s cheek.</p><p>Five years later, when Alluka opens the apartment door, she isn’t prepared to see eyes that look like sunflower petals, or spiky hair that resembles a forest at midnight.</p><p>She doesn’t expect to see Gon Freecss, and she’s certain that he’s just as caught off guard.</p><p>For one thing, he blinks and stares for a good five seconds (she’s counting). On top of that, nothing he says quite makes any sense.</p><p>“Alluka, I’m so sorry! I should have asked to speak to you, too. You’re probably so upset with me, and I get it -“</p><p>He stops abruptly when a giggle emerges from her. Some of the stress leaves his tense shoulders. “You thought I was mad about you and Killua being too shy to call each other for half a decade? You’re cute, Gon.”</p><p>A beat of silence passes, and Alluka remembers that she hardly knows him. He was Killua’s friend, never hers. “I guess you’re right,” Gon says, looking faintly stunned.</p><p>“I’m always right. That’s the first thing you need to know about me if we’re going to be catching up.” </p><p>That’s when she sees it - a smile. It’s probably the same one that lights up Killua’s daydreams and pierces his nightmares, anchoring him to memories that he wants to simultaneously relive and discard. His eyes are radiant, kindness emanating from them. “Oh? If we’re catching up, then I already have a lot of questions.” He steps forward, looking around the narrow hallway. “You answered the door, but this is Leorio’s place.”</p><p>“True. What’s your conclusion?” He’ll never be able to guess, and she won’t tell him. Killua would be snickering right along with her if he were here right now. But alas, he’s out hunting down hand sanitizer at the last minute instead. Sigh.</p><p>“You’re visiting him.” She knows what else he wants to ask, but he’s holding himself back. It seems like he’s finally mastered self-restraint after all this time.</p><p>“Wrong. Killua and I moved in to help with a situation. Don’t ask - you’ll find out sooner or later.” She makes a gesture for him to follow her, finally addressing the unspoken question. “Don’t worry. Killua isn’t home.”</p><p>.......</p><p>Gon looks around when they finally make it to the kitchen. “Polka dots? Doesn’t seem like Leorio’s style.”</p><p>“It was my idea.” Alluka gestures fondly at the blue and yellow dots scattered about the white walls. “Do you like coffee?”</p><p>He sighs playfully, tilting his head to the side, a strand of hair falling across his forehead. “Don’t you know? I like everything.”</p><p>Alluka bursts into laughter. “I didn’t say I’d be the one making it, did I?” She places a hand on his sleeve - red and black plaid - to drag him to the coffee maker sitting on the counter, and he sticks his tongue out at her.</p><p>“I was going to offer to do it anyways. Killua must have never told you that I’m helpful like that.” </p><p>As a matter of fact, he has. She knows Gon like she knows her own name, even if only from the stories Killua’s divulged from time to time.</p><p>She watches him pour water into the coffeepot. “Speaking of Killua, is there something I should know about what happened yesterday?” </p><p>The day before, Killua and Gon finally met up for the first time in years. (It was at a coffee shop. It can’t get more cliché than that). Killua came back seeming overjoyed, but a little nervous. Being the annoying little sister that she is, she proceeded to pester him about it, but received no straight answers.</p><p>Gon opens his mouth to answer, but Alluka already has her theory fully formed. “Did you try to hold his hand and he didn’t notice?”</p><p>“What - Alluka! How did you - ?”</p><p>“It was a lucky guess. I pieced it together from what little Killua actually bothered to tell me.” It’s usually fun seeing Leorio splutter in dismay and Killua roll his eyes at her whenever she says things like this, but Gon is a whole different story.</p><p>His face, a beautiful tan, slowly becomes flooded with pink as he diverts his gaze. “Um . . .” Aww, she almost feels bad for outing him. </p><p>“You were going to ask Leorio for advice, weren’t you? That must be why you came over.” She places a comforting hand on his shoulder, fingers brushing soft cotton, and he drags his eyes back to her. He smells endearingly like cinnamon, and somehow, she doesn’t have the heart to tease him so boldly anymore. “But look, he’s too old to be able to tell you anything useful. I’m eighteen, you’re nineteen - together, we can brainstorm a way to let Killua know you like him.”</p><p>From the way he’s looking at her, she knows exactly what he’s thinking. <em>Is this really the sweet little girl that I left behind at the World Tree? Or was I too caught up in my own thoughts to truly notice her?</em> </p><p>He doesn’t even know the half of it.</p><p>“That’s definitely the last thing I expected to hear when I came over here, but . . . that’s really nice of you. I need some time to think about it first, though.” He pours the fresh coffee into a mug, the enticing aroma punctuating the small kitchen. He plops sugar cubes into the steaming liquid, before sliding it over to where she’s leaning against the counter. “Ladies first.”</p><p>“How did you know I like sugar?”</p><p>His eyes widen. “Was I wrong? You’re not on a diet, are you?” Oh gosh. No wonder Killua loves him so much.</p><p>Through her laughter, she manages to respond. “No, no, no. You’re good.”</p><p>“Oh.” He sighs, relieved. Warmth inexplicably illuminates her heart, and she doesn’t think it has anything to do with the coffee. “I can’t tell you how confused I am right now. Leorio said it was okay to come over, but he’s not even home.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. He’s an essential worker, so he’s swamped at work right now. Kurapika, too. And Queen Oito is making him babysit Woble this week, but Killua and I have to do it instead because things are crazy at the palace.” His eyes soften at Woble’s name and turn to mush, and she can’t blame him. Woble is the most precious five-year-old in the world.</p><p>“Leorio insisted it’d be alright for me to stay over during the shelter-in-place, since I’m immune,” Gon says, but she can already tell by the simple fact that he isn’t wearing a mask. “Killua said you tested positive for the immunity gene too. Which means” - he nudges her shoulder - “neither of us have to wear a mask! Ha!”</p><p>Suddenly, Gon lets out a tiny cough, covering his mouth with his sleeve. “Sorry.”</p><p>He coughs again, more violently this time. And again. And again. This prompts him to furrow his brow and take a sip of coffee.</p><p>“What is it?” She feels the need to ask this, since Gon is staring at his coffee for much longer than necessary. </p><p>“I can’t taste it.” He downs the rest of it all in one go, as though that’ll fix his taste buds for him.</p><p>“Oh joy. This means you can’t kiss Killua this week, assuming it gets to that point. He’s not immune.”</p><p>“That’s all you have to say???”</p><p>Just as he says this, the front door creaks open and Killua’s voice carries to the kitchen. “I’m back, if anyone cares to know!”</p><p>“<em>Alluka</em>,” Gon whispers. “Is there anywhere I can hide?”</p><p>“Hide?”</p><p>“Yeah! You know how he is - if he finds out I’m staying here for a whole week, there’s no way he’s going to stay six feet away from me!”</p><p>She smirks. Now, now. Is that the real reason he wants to avoid Killua? “Don’t worry, Gon. I’ve got your best interests at heart.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I completely made up the immunity gene thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He needs to act quickly.</p><p>Gon makes a mad dash for the door near the back of the kitchen, just as the one in the front bangs open, announcing Killua’s presence.</p><p>Phew. He’s glad he made it out of there in time - the look on Alluka’s face was starting to scare him even more than the possibility of coming face-to-face with Killua again.</p><p>He cracks the door open ever so slightly. Flashes of silky silver and deep blue make his heart feel like it’s been unleashed. Maybe this feeling isn’t new. Maybe he’s always felt this way, and never realized it.</p><p>But there’s a very good reason for not acting on those feelings, one that he was too bashful to mention to Alluka. </p><p>“Can you believe I couldn’t even find one bottle of hand sanitizer? And some idiot put thirty cartons of ice cream into their cart, so I stole one when they weren’t looking.” Gon has to keep himself from snorting. Killua really hasn’t changed one bit, and he’s glad - that rebellious attitude lights up Gon’s soul.</p><p>Alluka picks up the aforementioned container of blue ice cream and examines the label. “You had thirty options and <em>this</em> is the flavor you chose? You don’t even know what you bought, do you?”</p><p>Killua sighs. “I don’t get why you’re always so dramatic. What’s wrong with blue raspberry?”</p><p>“Nothing. But this is champagne-flavored. And, according to the nutrition facts, it contains twenty-five milligrams of Viagra.”</p><p>“What the actual hell?” Gon can’t say that he’s ever seen Killua speechless before, but it’s a remarkable sight. When he’s embarrassed, he doesn’t just turn pink - he turns the prettiest shade of red. Scarlet, to be exact.</p><p>“You know what, though?” Alluka lets loose a devious smile that doesn’t bode well to Gon. “I’m actually glad you bought this. It reminded me of something I wanted to ask you about.” </p><p>Well, then. </p><p>The silence is earsplitting while Killua stares. No doubt Alluka wants to increase the suspense with a perfectly placed pause. </p><p>Finally, she speaks again. “Hypothetically, would you be okay with me dating someone?”</p><p>Killua slips his hands into his pockets and leans against the counter, considering her for a moment with narrowed eyes. “No. Especially not if Viagra’s involved.”</p><p>How she’s able to continue talking with a straight face, Gon has no clue. “What if it were someone like, I don’t know, Gon? He seems like he’d be a good boyfriend, right?”</p><p>“Oh.” Killua examines the ceiling with a hand on his chin as he apparently considers this idea. “In that case, I’d be okay with it.”</p><p>Alright, Gon has no clue what’s happening right now. No clue at all.</p><p>“I added him on Instagram while you were gone,” Alluka continues. “He looks like a model, am I right?”</p><p>If Killua says yes, Gon might die right then and there without the virus’s help. Speaking of which, he’s doing his best to muffle his coughing by clamping <em>both</em> arms over his mouth.</p><p>“You really seem like you’re hinting at something,” Killua says. “Tell me what it is already so that I can go play Animal Crossing with Woble.” Oh, of course he’s avoiding the question. </p><p>But wait, what was that about Animal Crossing? The mere concept of Killua going out of his way to make a child happy does strange things to his already dysfunctional lungs.</p><p>Alluka asks her next question very, very simply. “Would you consider dating Gon?”</p><p>Gon watches with his eyes half covered by his hands, teetering on the edge of exploding as Killua stares at his sister with a stunned expression. “Date him?” It’s like he’s never considered the idea before. “We’re friends, though.”</p><p>“Doesn’t that make it better? You already know each other really well, and you guys were able to get past all that stuff that happened when you were kids. Plus, he’s cute. You should consider it.”</p><p>Killua runs a hand through his hair, still looking completely caught up in a whirlwind. “Us . . . dating?” Gon’s going crazy just wondering what’s going on in Killua’s mind. Is he perhaps considering for the first time in his life what it would be like to go on dates with Gon, and buy flowers for him, and . . . kiss him? Gon feels his face coming to a boiling point just trying to imagine it.</p><p>He wishes Killua would just show some sign to indicate his attraction (or lack thereof), because he doesn’t know how long he can go without knowing for sure.</p><p>But does it really matter? Gon isn’t going to pursue him anyways. He can’t.</p><p>Then, as though sleepwalking, Killua glides out through the door he came in from, lost in some unknown daydream, leaving behind a cackling Alluka.</p><p>She takes that opportunity to step out of the kitchen and ruffle Gon’s hair with affection. “Come on. You’ll be perfectly safe in my room.”</p><p>.............</p><p>After tiptoeing through the hallway, not speaking (even though there’s a lot to talk about), they reach Alluka’s bedroom, aka Gon’s new hideout. (It’s strange - he never thought he’d be a fugitive this early on in life).</p><p>The moment he steps through the doorway, however, he freezes in his tracks. </p><p>An upside-down cross. A regal black coat. Waves of dark hair spilling over his forehead. </p><p>Why’s Chrollo Lucilfer in Leorio’s dwelling, dusting Alluka’s bookshelf? </p><p>“Oh. Yeah, he’s supposed to be there,” Alluka states offhandedly, as though referring to a decoration on the wall. “Kurapika’s holding him hostage in here, but since Kurapika’s at work, Killua and I have to keep an eye on Chrollo instead.”</p><p>“You . . . called him Chrollo. You’re on a first-name basis with this guy?” Gon wheezes into his sleeve for a solid ten seconds before resuming the conversation. “I only left the continent for a few months, and this is what’s going on now that I’m back?”</p><p>Chrollo addresses him, a serene smile overtaking his face. “Not that I expect to be believed, but I assure you that I have no interest in harming anyone. Well, that isn’t entirely true. There are quite a few people I’d like to annihilate, but no one under this roof falls into that category.”</p><p>“And who does? Kurapika?” Gon asks, outraged.</p><p>“Oh goodness, no. On the contrary, I’d prefer to be in his good graces. I believe it’s working, as he has recently allowed me full access to the Wi-Fi, as well as the microwave oven, for the remainder of my stay.”</p><p>Wow . . . maybe it’s better if Gon just doesn’t ask any more questions. Yeah, that sounds good.</p><p>With that, Chrollo exits the room, Gon’s eyes on him until he disappears around the corner.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, he’s immunocompromised. Asthma, I think.” Alluka busies herself with tidying up the room - fluffing up the pale pink pillows, smoothing out the bright pink rug, adjusting the medium pink case on her laptop.</p><p>“You seem nervous.” Gon knows this firsthand. He’s seen his aunt organize plenty of stuff before while worried about something or other.</p><p>“I’m not,” she says, biting her nails. Sure, sure – very believable. “But anyways, what are you going to do?”</p><p>Yes, good point. What is he going to do about this whole situation?</p><p>He takes a deep breath, pulling his handy-dandy iPhone out of his jeans pocket. “Watch and see.” Hesitantly, he dials Killua’s number.</p><p>It goes to voicemail. If he were younger, he’d probably have blurted out the words with little elegance, but he’s different now. “Hey, Killua,” he says smoothly, Alluka hanging on to his every word. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about, and I can’t get it out of my mind. So, what would you say if I asked you to be, not just my best friend, but also my friend with benefits? I’ll be waiting for your answer. Take care.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's actually a real ice cream flavor that I located during a Google search. I was going to go with either garlic ice cream or lobster ice cream, when I stumbled across that.</p><p>I had far too much fun with this chapter, as you can probably tell.</p><p>Let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an instant, the world is less bright. In a second, the boy before her has brought a hand to his lips worriedly, as though he knows he’s just put himself into a situation that is beyond him.</p><p>“Gon . . .” Alluka wants to catch him into a hug, to do something.</p><p>But then he looks at her and asks, “Were you crying earlier?” </p><p>She doesn’t answer. There are things to focus on other than the gold eyes burning into her soul, things like the closed curtains on a sunny day and the crossed-out words in the notebook on her desk.</p><p>There must have been traces of tears on her face when she opened the door to let him into the apartment. She’s surprised he was observant enough to realize it.</p><p>But that’s the thing about Gon. He notices people. He always has.</p><p>“What about you, Gon?” Because today, this week, is about him, not her. She sinks lazily to the floor, her back leaning against the side of her bed. </p><p>“What, me and my silly problems?” He takes a seat next to her, and she’s suddenly more aware than she’s ever been. “Was I right? I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. You just seemed . . . sad.” She’s conscious of every dot of amber, every swirl of mahogany, embellishing his irises. The warm hues match his voice, soothing and torching all at once.</p><p>“What about your situation?” she asks again, a poor attempt at deflecting the question. “I mean, I . . . well . . .” Normally, she would be a little more articulate. For some reason, she’s tripping over her own words. </p><p>“I can wait.” And he does wait, watching her patiently. It’s only now that she realizes just how adorable his hair is, how it sticks up even without gel.</p><p>There are so many words to choose from, so many ways to form those words into sentences. None of them seem quite right, but his smile is encouraging. It’s easy to forget that they’re barely acquaintances. </p><p>She doesn’t know how to explain the darkness that’s followed her since leaving the Zoldyck manor. All she knows is what set her off this time. “Let’s just say that I was rejected by someone that we both know, and it led to me having a lot of stupid thoughts. Like, I kept thinking that maybe I’m not mature enough for him anyways. It’s pretty obvious that I’ve never done anything before - not even kissing.” She sighs, propping her chin on her knees. “You probably can’t relate.”</p><p>Gon bites his lower lip anxiously. “Actually . . . I sort of <em>can</em>.”</p><p>“Really? Even with your mesmerizing good looks?” There’s no way. There must be someone out there who’s had the honor of being met with those smooth, rose-colored lips. By the way, what would he taste like if she were to kiss him right now? </p><p>Gon laughs. “Alluka, shut up.” She fake-punches him, her fist swerving into his solid bicep. That’s when it occurs to her that he has quite a bit of lean muscle. She does her best to squash the mental images that erupt from <em>that</em> revelation. “If you want to know, I’ve been on dates and kissed and whatever. But beyond that? Nothing.” </p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh</em>, I get it now.” She straightens up. “That’s why you didn’t ask him out. You’re embarrassed. And this friends-with-benefits thing is supposed to be a way to challenge yourself, or something dumb like that. Correct me if I’m wrong.” His eyes immediately dart away from hers.</p><p>“Hold on, I still haven’t finished interrogating you yet. You’ll have permission to pry into my love life afterwards, I promise,” he teases, tugging on a lock of her dark hair, and she ceases to breathe. “So, who broke my Alluka’s heart? Is there someone I need to scold?” <em>My Alluka</em>. She’s already his Alluka? Killua definitely wasn’t lying when he said that Gon forms connections quickly.</p><p>“No. He’s a really, really good friend of ours, and he let me down super gently, so I’ll opt to protect his identity.”</p><p>“Come on, I wanna know! Is it Zushi?”</p><p>Alluka stands up, grinning. “Didn’t you say this was about me, not you? And no, it’s not Zushi. Keep guessing while I investigate how Killua’s doing.”</p><p>“Wait.” His voice is gentle, less joking, than before. He stands up, taller than her by mere inches, reassuring hands on her shoulders. “You know you can talk to me if anything’s ever bothering you, right? Think of me as another older brother - a duplicate of Killua, if you want.”</p><p>Alluka can’t keep herself from smiling. Why does he always say the sweetest things? “A duplicate of Killua? Yeah, right.” A tender fire crackles in her heart in the cheesiest way possible. “You’re . . . you’re you. And that’s good enough for me.”</p><p>........</p><p>When Alluka enters the living room, it becomes apparent that Killua hasn’t checked his phone in a while, let alone opened any messages. She lingers in the doorway for a minute, eavesdropping.</p><p>He’s currently seated on the magenta chaise lounge (Leorio made a mistake bringing Alluka with him to IKEA), leaned over his MacBook Pro, listening to Leorio lecture him over Zoom during his lunch break. </p><p>“Killua Zoldyck! If I find out that you’re breaking quarantine to gallivant around the city with random women again -“</p><p>“I haven’t been doing any such thing. Nowhere’s even <em>open</em>.”</p><p>“Actually, he has done so on prior occasions,” Chrollo says from where he’s perched on the windowsill, leafing through Kurapika’s top-secret work documents. Alluka’s pretty certain that he isn’t allowed to do that, but threatening Chrollo is akin to threatening a brick wall. “With a few young men as well.”</p><p>“Always trying to get me in trouble,” Killua mutters under his breath. “Look, Leorio - you might want to change the subject. Woble’s sitting right next to me.” </p><p>At that moment, Woble scrambles onto Killua’s lap, inadvertently smacking him in the face with her tablet as she situates herself. “Leorio, I’m here!” Woble waves her tiny arms enthusiastically at the screen, while Killua rubs a hand over the bruise slowly forming on his forehead.</p><p>“I see that, angel. Is Killua taking good care of you?” </p><p>“Yeah!” Alluka marvels at Woble’s canary pinafore and matching ribbon - she’s cute as a button, thanks to Killua’s fashion sense. “Killua said he loves me,” the precious five-year-old declares.</p><p>There’s a silence in which Leorio’s sniffling can be heard through the microphone, and Killua turns his head to the side while clearing his throat. He can deny it all he wants, but Alluka knows just how much the young princess has managed to wriggle her way into all of their hearts - Killua’s included.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt and all,” Alluka says, finally announcing her presence, “but I really need to tell my brother something.”</p><p>Killua huffs. “Really? So, you’re finally going to tell me why you’ve been acting so weird?”</p><p>Alluka tosses him her Apple earbuds. “Here, you’ll be needing these. Check your phone.”</p><p>He glances sideways at the earbuds and rolls his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket. His smirk is quickly wiped away, however, once he glances at his notifications. </p><p>And, of course, her buffoon of a brother chooses to tap on the voice message, putting it on speaker at full volume (Alluka swoops in to plug Woble’s ears with her fingers, despite the latter’s confused protests).</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Killua. There’s something I’ve been thinking about, and I can’t get it out of my mind.”</em>
</p><p>Chrollo watches out of the corner of his eye. Leorio has a brow raised.</p><p>
  <em>“So, what would you say if I asked you to be, not just my best friend, but also my friend with benefits?”</em>
</p><p>“Huh? I didn’t hear that last part. The Internet connection is awful,” Leorio says. </p><p>Killua’s already alabaster skin has grown even paler in a matter of seconds. Ocean blue eyes are fixed on the phone screen, his expression blank. He’s not moving at all – is he even breathing?</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be waiting for your answer. Take care.”</em>
</p><p>Killua’s index finger hovers over Gon’s name in his contacts list. Alluka’s considering calling an ambulance, since his bone white skin is slowly turning blue.</p><p>Chrollo sure looks like he has a lot to say. Alluka directs a death glare his way, but he smiles pleasantly in response. “Teenagers are rather peculiar. Why call your friend back when he’s only a few steps away?” </p><p>Killua stares at Chrollo and blinks a few times very slowly before snapping into action.</p><p>..........</p><p>Gon is having the time of his life, quite honestly, hacking his lungs out while scrolling through his Twitter feed. According to these Tweets, ice cream is going to be out of stock for a month. Interesting stuff.</p><p>The door slams open, and Gon falls out of Alluka’s desk chair at the sight of Killua.</p><p>He kneels down to meet Gon’s gaze, close enough that he can count each of those silver lashes if he wishes to. Killua’s hand closes over his, and Gon forgets what the concept of respiration is.</p><p>“Killua! I don’t have a mask on! I have -“</p><p>“I don’t care.” Gon’s breath catches in his throat. Killua’s sapphire orbs simmer like blue flames when his lips brush against the shell of Gon’s ear, his voice low and sultry. “Just follow me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sure love my cliffhangers - sorry about that.</p><p>Who do you think rejected Alluka?</p><p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I hope this story can bring everyone's mood up during these difficult times :)<br/>If you have suggestions for improving my writing, feel free to let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words are enough to spark shivers along the column of his spine. Killua brings his head back to look at him, and he’s speechless as Killua pulls him up off the ground.</p><p>That’s when he senses the fear. Killua stands confidently, his posture relaxed and his expression calm, but those cerulean eyes tell a different story.</p><p>“Killua? Are you okay?”</p><p>Before he can answer, there’s a knock on the door. Killua jumps (strange behavior from an ex-assassin who could probably detect an ant colony five counties over if he tried). </p><p>The door opens, revealing Kurapika in a black suit. “It’s nice to see you again, Gon. It’s been a few months, hasn’t it?” Dark eyes brush over the scene for a second, and Gon immediately scrambles to stand. After all, Killua was practically in his <em>lap</em> just now.</p><p>He can almost swear that an amused smile flashes across Kurapika’s face quicker than lightning, before disappearing. “I brought lunch for everyone, although the two of you will need to sit six feet away from everyone else -“</p><p>“We’re not going downstairs right now,“ Killua says. Wait a second. Why doesn’t Killua want to go downstairs? Because he wants to fulfill Gon’s - er - request? </p><p>“I insist. I’m sure that whatever this is can wait for later.” Ah, Killua’s blushing again. Poor guy.</p><p>Kurapika tosses them light blue surgical masks, and there’s certainly no arguing with him now.</p><p>............</p><p>Gon and Killua sit on the floor, on opposite sides of the wall. They’re facing the dining room table, where Chrollo is currently seated, idly tapping away at someone’s cell phone (probably Kurapika’s, to be honest). Kurapika said that Gon and Killua could sit on actual furniture if they wanted to, but Chrollo suggested that they not contaminate any objects if they could avoid it. </p><p>Killua hasn’t spoken a word to Gon since Kurapika ushered them out of Alluka’s room. It’s clear that he’s been thinking very hard though, running his hands through his hair and staring at the gigantic soda bottle on the table. Gon would wager a guess that Killua’s thirsty, but something tells him that it’s not soda he wants.</p><p>Gon sighs. “Can we talk? You know, about - ?“</p><p>Killua hisses like a rabid kitten. “Not here!”</p><p>“Woble’s not here yet, so . . .” He shrugs. “And it seems like everyone already knows that I asked you to -“</p><p>“Exactly. That makes it worse.” Killua focuses his attention on the lightning he’s forming in his hands, a bluish-white and dazzling spark. </p><p>Gon sighs. “Killua,” he whispers, coughing a little into his mask. “Are you nervous about doing . . . you know . . . ?”</p><p>Killua turns his head away, not answering. He’s probably blushing too, knowing him (it’s hard to tell when he’s got that mask on). Well, that answers one of Gon’s questions. </p><p>At that moment, Kurapika exits the kitchen, balancing plates in his arms, Woble running after him with napkins.</p><p>“That suit looks rather dashing on you,” Chrollo says smoothly, wearing a pleasant smile. </p><p>Without responding or displaying hesitation of any kind, Kurapika leaves the room. He returns a minute later wearing a tunic and white pants instead. Gon marvels at the lengths Kurapika will go to just to spite Chrollo.</p><p>Spotting Killua’s lightning, Woble begins running in his direction, before being swooped up by Kurapika. “Not so fast.” She giggles, and a tender warmth enters Kurapika’s expression. He shakes his head. “I always forget you can see <em>nen</em>.”</p><p>Before her pouting can escalate into a temper tantrum, Chrollo steps in to save the day. “Here, Prince Woble.” Chrollo slides the phone over to her. “I’m sure the Zoldyck heir would love to receive text messages from you.” He makes sure to make eye contact with Kurapika, still smiling. Hold on. Is he flirting?</p><p>Gon has never been one to flirt. Such a thing requires subtlety, which isn’t exactly one of his strengths. He can’t believe he’s actually thinking this, but maybe he could learn a thing or two from Chrollo. Oh man, the world’s gone absolutely topsy-turvy.</p><p>“Is that my phone?” Kurapika mutters under his breath, before handing it over to Woble, his frown easing up as he looks at Woble, smoothing a hand through her curls with affection. </p><p>“You’re good with children, aren’t you?” Chrollo says. Kurapika merely nods, looking at him curiously. No signs of hostility this time.</p><p>Killua types something out on his phone. Gon scoots closer until he’s able to see everything on the screen. Killua freezes when their shoulders touch very briefly. </p><p>Killua has sent a meme to Kurapika’s phone, one of a panda going down a slide. Woble laughs and immediately sends back messages consisting of her name (it’s the only thing she knows how to spell at the moment) and animal emojis. Warmth shudders through Gon’s heart in the cheesiest way possible.</p><p>“You’re good with kids, too,” Gon says quietly, taking a leaf out of Chrollo’s book. He really does mean it, though. </p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s something to me.” What would Chrollo do in this situation? Maybe something bold. That’s perfect, because bold is Gon’s middle name. </p><p>So, when he spots Killua’s hand resting on the floor, he reaches out and covers it with his own. Sapphire eyes meet his with surprise, so much prettier than the dull blue of that mask. Gon aches to take it off, to see every inch of that face that’s being hidden from him.</p><p>Alluka enters the living room, blushing profusely, a piece of paper in her hand. She walks straight up to Kurapika while he opens up a gigantic pizza box. “I wrote everything that was on my mind, like you said. You’re right. It was therapeutic.”</p><p>Gon has never seen Alluka blush like that before (not that he’s known her for very long, but still). Killua doesn’t look too surprised, though. Neither does Chrollo. </p><p>Kurapika smiles gently. “I’m glad. Remember what I said - you can always talk to me. Or anyone else here.”</p><p>“I wonder if that includes me,” Chrollo interjects.</p><p>There’s an awkward silence, and then Kurapika places the letter flat on the table while Chrollo reads it from the other side (apparently, he’s both nosy and capable of reading upside-down).</p><p>A lightbulb clicks in Gon’s head. He tugs at Killua’s arm like they’re twelve again. Killua jumps at Gon’s touch. “You didn’t tell me that Alluka has a crush on Kurapika.” That’s when it occurs to him that he said it just a tad too loudly. Uh, just a tad.</p><p>At this point, Alluka isn’t even blushing anymore. She’s probably used to everyone knowing all her secrets by now. With so many people cooped up in one place, it’s most likely unavoidable.</p><p>Before Killua can say anything, Chrollo jumps into the conversation. “According to this letter, your sister has feelings for someone else now. A teenager’s heart is an interesting place.”</p><p>“Someone seems to have a lot of opinions,” Kurapika says, narrowing his eyes. “If you’re willing to comment, but not give advice, then it isn’t very useful -“</p><p>“Advice, you say? I have plenty of that to offer.” Chrollo uses a spoon to scoop all of the vegetables off of his pizza. He studies the pizza for a few more seconds, before deciding to delicately dig the cheese off as well. And Gon thought <em>Killua</em> was a picky eater. “For starters, being honest with the other person about one’s feelings seems like an excellent idea. But I doubt any of you are brave enough to do such a thing.” Chrollo’s gaze lands on Alluka before swerving to settle on Gon.</p><p>.....</p><p>Alluka can’t believe what she’s witnessing. Is Chrollo Lucilfer trying to be a matchmaker? Ugh. Someone really needs to teach him a lesson. </p><p>Which is why Alluka decides to grab the soda bottle from the table and hug it to herself. Both Kurapika and Woble stare at her confusedly. “Alright, Chrollo. You can’t have any Coke -“</p><p>“Alluka, that’s Diet Pepsi,” Killua says, dumbfounded. He was dead silent before, but apparently he thinks now is a great time to speak up.</p><p>“Right, right. Well, he can’t have any until he stops antagonizing us!” She happens to know that Chrollo is pretty sick of drinking the bitter coffee that Kurapika makes for him every morning, so withholding a delicious beverage from him seems like a suitable punishment. (Kurapika typically places restrictions on what Chrollo is and isn’t allowed to eat and drink, as a part of his hostage arrangement).</p><p>“But you’ve got to admit that he does have a point, right?” Gon says, his eyes lighting up softly. If it weren’t for that mask, she’d be able to see his intoxicating smile. Inexplicably, she calms down. “Maybe we <em>should</em> be honest about our feelings.” He coughs for ten full seconds. </p><p>Chrollo gives Alluka an encouraging nod. (It’s not really that encouraging). She sighs. She wants Gon to tell Killua everything that’s on his mind. Even though, at the rate she’s going, she’ll have completely fallen for Gon by next Tuesday.</p><p>Would it hurt for her to be at least a little truthful, though? Maybe she’s just a little silly, and just a little selfish. “I think the three of us need to talk after lunch.”</p><p>.....</p><p>“So.” Alluka crosses her arms and does her best to stare her brother down, even though her heart is racing at a million miles a minute.</p><p>“So . . .” Killua says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“So, I guess I’ll start.” Gon looks more determined than usual. They’re all in Killua’s room, surrounded by blue. (After Killua told Leorio that it was his favorite color, Leorio went just a little overboard while redecorating. Everything is now a neon blue, including his walls, TV, rug, bedspread, windowpanes, textbooks, and video game consoles). It hurts Alluka’s eyes to look at any of the shockingly vibrant hues of blue in here, so she tries to keep her eyes on Gon as he speaks.</p><p>It’s not exactly, ahem, difficult to keep her eyes on him, by the way. He’s . . . well, he’s really cute. More than cute, actually. She really hopes she isn’t blushing again, but it’s kind of unavoidable when you’re a Zoldyck. </p><p>She takes a deep breath and speaks very quickly. “I change my mind. There’s nothing for me to say, so I’ll just give you guys some privacy to talk.” In other words, she’s completely backed off from the idea of revealing anything about her newly blossoming crush. She wants to get it off her chest, but the idea of doing so is horrifying. In any case, Gon deserves to be happy. And so does Killua. </p><p>....</p><p>Alluka leaves the room without saying anything else. Killua doesn’t know what to make of it. “Why does she always act so weird? Wait a minute . . .” Oh no. No way. That can’t be it.</p><p>But he thinks about it some more, plopping down onto his blindingly bright blue bed. (He tries not to look at it too much). Who could Alluka have possibly suddenly developed a crush for all of a sudden, other than the guy who literally just showed up at their doorstep today?</p><p>Oh, this isn’t good. This isn’t good at all. He feels even more nauseous than before, although that might just be the stupid virus starting to work its magic on his immune system. </p><p>“Killua?” The sound of his name, spoken so kindly, swings him right out of his thoughts. Gon grips his shoulders, and they’re a few inches away from a potential kiss. “I’ll admit it. I was embarrassed about never having gone all the way with anyone, especially since I know you have. But you seemed a lot more nervous than me. So, tell me what’s on your mind. You can tell me anything.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, but Gon continues. “I like you a lot. Like, so much that it kind of hurts my heart.” Is he dreaming? Or did Gon really just say that?</p><p>“That’s the corniest thing I’ve ever heard.” It is, but it doesn’t stop his own heart from secretly leaping with joy. “But look, I already guessed as much. It’s not a big deal.” Gon lets out a breath in relief. “I just feel weird about it because I don’t want to ruin our friendship. But at the same time, it’s dumb to just sit around and not acknowledge that we’re kind of more than friends now.” He’s lying. To both Gon and himself.</p><p>“Oh? We are?” Gon’s expression is mischievous now, and Killua starts laughing. “Since we’re more than friends, am I allowed to do this?” Gon slowly moves forward, freezing Killua in time, and presses his lips to his. He’s enveloped in the scent of cinnamon. He runs his hand through soft hair, and then Gon pulls away, coughing again.</p><p>“You’re more than allowed to do that.” Thinking is an impossibility right now. “And some other things, too.” Killua pulls Gon to the center of the bed. A second later, he’s leaning over Gon, his thoughts wild and erratic. </p><p>But then, he comes to his senses when Gon starts hacking up his lungs again. “You know what? It’s your first time. It’s probably better not to rush. And maybe we should wait until this virus is out of your system anyways.”</p><p>Those aren’t the only reasons, though. </p><p>Gon sighs. “Yeah, that makes sense.” Then, he sits up excitedly. “Do you want to start dating?”</p><p>The question makes his heart feel constricted. “Not that I’m opposed to the idea or anything, but we only just met up yesterday. Maybe we should try to just be friends for a month so that we’re not rushing ourselves.”</p><p>Gon has the most beautiful smile that Killua’s ever seen. He wants Gon all to himself. But he’s not capable of that. He’s utterly broken. The last thing he wants is for his best friend in the whole world to become romantically involved with someone who spent years taking lives under his family’s bidding. He still feels the blood underneath his nails from all those years ago. He still senses the glowing warmth in Gon’s eyes. Light and darkness simply aren’t compatible.</p><p>Maybe, by taking a step back, he can give Gon the space to get to know Alluka. He did say that he’s been on dates with women before. And Alluka is everything that Killua isn’t.</p><p>Maybe she can be what Gon needs instead. Only time will tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>